60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Insanity is a condition any of the family members can get if their respective Sanity stat gets lowered far enough. Many different events have effects on the characters' sanity. Generally, negative acts for events lower characters' Sanity levels a little bit, but several events and acts can drop the Sanity stat swiftly, eventually causing a character to gain the Insane status. Those include: family members dying or failing to return from expeditions, being the only character remaining in the shelter, or attacking their neighbors. Likewise, several events will boost one's sanity, but the major ones include: getting Pancake in the shelter (100% sanity); the friendly scavengers looking for food, water, or medical supplies (100% sanity); not attacking one's neighbors (hefty Sanity increase); or getting Sharikov in the shelter (100% sanity, confirmed 3/26/2018) Much like Injury or Illness, once a family member becomes Insane, they are on a countdown to their removal from the game. However, the only cure is to raise the character's Sanity. Once Insane, the character can stay in the game for before 20-35 days before they run away. About halfway through this countdown, the Insane character will destroy an item. An insane family member can destroy any item except Ammunition and Bug Spray. Each character has a list of items that they will destroy, depending upon what items are present in the shelter; if the first item is not present, the character will destroy the next in the list: * Ted: Map, Gas mask * Dolores: Cards, Radio * Timmy: Boy Scout Handbook, Medkit * Mary Jane: Axe, Flashlight Eventually, if the character's Insanity is not cured, that character will be removed from the game by running away. Dolores will try to "find her father," Ted will live a new life with his sock puppet (who "convinced" him to), Mary Jane will leave for what she thinks is her weekly tuba lesson, and Timmy will become a wasteland superhero and run away. When insane, Timmy will wear a soup can for a hat and hold a teddy bear head (holding a teddy bear if tired, puncturing the eye of a bandaged teddy bear head when injured, and puncturing the other teddy bear head's eyes if no other status effect is in effect). Mary Jane will pose like a chicken and sometimes stand on her seat as well. Ted will look straight at the player creepily and gain a sock puppet (It will have a stitch if Ted is also fatigued, and bandages if Ted is injured). A journal entry may occur stating that Ted is becoming deranged as well. Dolores is the most resistant to insanity. If insane, she will idly pose in a zombie-like position, and if she is also tired, she will look as such. Events Birthdays Requirements: Bug spray, the Boy Scout Handbook, the Checkers Board, The Medkit, or the Playing Cards. Summary: It is Timmy/Mary Jane's birthday. Giving them one of the gifts mentioned above will increase their sanity. People are at your door asking for items. Required: Food, Water, or a Medkit. If the player doesn't give anything, in addition to the individual event's consequences, all the characters will lose sanity. If the player gives something, to the rewards, all the characters will gain sanity. If nothing is given, they may get angry and raid the fallout shelter for everything besides the characters and broken items. Great Uncle Terry Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: The family members wish they had a photo of their great uncle named Terry. If the player uses the Boy Scout Handbook, they find a photo of him, and it helps to keep up their sanity. If the player doesn't use the Boy Scout Handbook, It lowers their sanity. Auntie Ada Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: See Great Uncle Terry above. Timmy, the wild one (unofficial title) Requirements: None Summary: The family members are worried, that keeping Timmy too long in the shelter might be bad for his sanity. The player can choose to allow him to go outside for a "little" walk or keep him in in the fallout shelter. (Yes / No) Keeping him in the shelter will lower his sanity heavily. Letting him go out May have a chance of Timmy getting sick when he returns, and he also has a chance of getting items. He can also be captured by raiders during this process. There is also a chance of it raising his sanity heavily and sometimes restoring his sanity. Bored events Requirements: Rifle, Radio, Checkers, Deck of Cards Summary: The family fears Insanity due to boredom, so they decide to do something to prevent that from happening. If they choose to play Checkers, Mary Jane's sanity might drop heavily. (needs confirmation) The neighbors downstairs Requirements: Flashlight, Axe Summary: The family hears noises from below the floor, so they decide to go into the manhole near the corner, in which the player can choose to bring the flashlight, axe, or nothing at all. Axe: "What the hell! We barely made it out alive! It was a giant, mutated crocodile! Or an alligator! Or something else with a giant mouth and plenty of teeth! Anyone hurt?" Flashlight: See axe, inflicts injuries to one member (needs confirmation). OR We found treasure down there! Pills, bottles and other medical supplies were stacked on a few shelves down in a narrow room. Just enough to stock our first aid kit. Good for us. We didn't find the source of the noise (+1 MedKit). Nothing: "Going into a tight, dark tunnel is not a good idea, especially with those weird noises coming from it. They are giving us the creeps, even up here..." - lowers sanity of every member. Pancake! Summary: If Pancake disappears, all the character's sanity decreases. If the player has Pancake, it can turn all the characters sane again. Tag Summary: The kids want to play tag. If the player doesn't let them, their sanity will decrease. If the player lets them, their sanity will increase, but they will destroy some items/provisions. Gallery *There is an achievement that the player gets by making all characters insane. Its name is "Cuckoo's nest," and its icon is the sock puppet that Ted has when insane. Crazy ted.png|Insane Ted. Dr Dolores.jpg|Insane and fatigued Dolores. 2015-08-27 00001.jpg|Insane Mary Jane. Timmy Crazy.jpg|Tired and insane Timmy. Timmy insane.png|Insane and fatigued Timmy. 2015-09-19 00001.jpg|A tired and insane Ted. 2015-09-06 00001.jpg|Sick, fatigued and insane Mary Jane. 2015-09-03 00003.jpg|Hurt, fatigued, and insane Dolores. 2015-09-03 00002.jpg|Tired and insane Dolores. Mary Insane weak dirty.png|Insane, tired and Fatigued Mary Jane. 60Seconds 2017-01-30 07-24-36-521.jpg|The fallout shelter with all the characters insane. Category:Status Effects Category:Deaths Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Events